blazblue_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shirley Gate
Shirley Gate is a major character in BlazBlue: Burning Clock. He's the next heir of the Gate Family's seat in the Quinctus. Information He was born under David Gate and an unnamed mother along with two unnamed brothers and an unnamed sister. It's unknown how or when, but he became friends with Takumi Takabayashi, though when he never saw Takumi again, he focused on his own life instead. In Episode 1, he arrived in Kagutsuchi for the celebration of Totomi Yakuza's death and was supposed to deliver a speech made by his father, who's dying of seithr poisoning. He tried to adjust to this by talking to Velvet Road, Alexander Sico, Sugumara Kara, and Garrett Ford, and decided to try and deliver the speech. He was interrupted by Takumi and another guy's argument against each other. He said to them to calm down, but when Takumi unleashed his flame abilities, Shirley joined the fray in an attempt to help the soldiers. He tried to kick Takumi with a somersault, but he grabbed Shirley by the leg and tossed him against a wall. Shirley gets up after all of the soldiers are knocked out by Takumi and attacks again. Instead of physical combat, Shirley decides to reveal his powers by making spikes made of ice stab out of the ground, forcing Takumi to sidestep. Shirley knees him in the torso, making him fall to the ground. Takumi gets up and tries punching Shirley, but he manages to dodge every single one and keeps kneeing Takumi in various parts of his body. Shirley kicks him into a wall and runs towards him to make the finishing blow, but Takumi bursts flames out of his body into Shirley, launching him into the air before hitting the ground, knocked out. After the fight, Shirley finds the ID and recognizes the name "Takumi TAKABAYASHI" from it, shocked. In , Shirley sits in the room he's staying, drinking away at a bottle of alcohol. His father came into the room and berates Shirley for what he did earlier. While Shirley tries to justify his actions, he shows his father the ID, telling him to see the last name. Personality Appearance Shirley has dark blonde hair and red eyes (in certain light they look purple). He wears an olive green shirt, suspender pants, a CCM officer jacket over the shirt and suspenders, and black boots. He has a simple silver earring on the left ear. Powers and Abilities It's unknown how he gained this ability, but he can control ice without the aid of magic or an Ars. He can cause his body to go below Fahrenheit without be harmed by the process, control the water vapor in air and make ice or snow out of it. He can remotely control water and force it to freeze in any shape. Musical Themes Quotes *''Main article: /Quotes/'' Fights (NOTE: X means win, Y mean lose, ? means unknown) Trivia *He has many parallels with Jin Kisaragi, both minor and major. **They both have ice powers. **They had a close relationship with the main character. **They are in families with high rank in an organization. *As of Episode 1, Shirley has been the most tossed character in the anime. *His versus theme against Takumi Takabayashi is the same theme used for Blue versus Cova Ryun. *As of (and with the exception of ), he has appeared in every episode of Burning Clock. Navigation Category:CarlosIXA's Character Category:Anime-Only Character Category:Neutral Category:Male Character